deadliestjokesfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Justin.sommers.50/User Battle: Wassboss vs Lasifer
Wassboss,A DF User who became a settler to the new world of Deadliest Jokes Wiki vs...... Lasifer,Another DF User who protected his hometown WHO IS DEADLIEST? Wassboss Wassboss was born on June 18 in England who was a User on http://deadliestfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page and he also worked as a Angry African Apple Picker. His weapons include Wassboss's Profile Pic --> Gender:Male Nationality:British Other Name(s):EESDESESESRDT Motto:"I am Wassboss and I am your friend (unless you hate me then get lost)" Lasifer Lasifer was a User on http://deadliestfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page as well,Born on September 25 in California ,Lasifer didn't edit but he commented and joined the chat. His Weapons include Lasifer's Profile Pic --> Gender:Male Nationality:American Other Name(s):The L,Mayor of Buttville,Dr Las Moore Motto:Welcome to Hell Justin Sommers Voting You can only comment about who should win and why, no comments saying "This is stupid" just say who should win. Justin Sommers (talk) 12:16, July 13, 2013 (UTC) The Battle Lasifer:5 Wassboss:5 Lasifer sits in his office looking over paperwork while 3 of his Buttville Police Officers stand watch outside his building and 1 is inside. Outside, 4 armed Wikia Users run in, hiding behind building and pillar cover. One User takes out his Guitar and kills two Officers by beating them to death. Back outside, a fight starts between the only officer and the Wikia Users. The policeman takes his Kanabo and kills one User. Both Lasifer and the policeman burst from the building and join the fray, killing the User before he can get back to his feet. The policeman stops for a minute to reload a fresh magazine into his HKG36 as Wassboss enters the scene and takes the dead User's AK-47 and fires at the building. Under heavy fire and outgunned, Lasifer calls for a retreat as he, the policeman, and the last checkpoint policeman fall back inside the building. Wassboss shoots the driver in the face with a sling shot wound. The last policeman pops out of the doorway of the building he entered and fires at the user, forcing him to regroup behind cover with Wassboss and the other user, who return fire. The user stands up to fire at the policeman, but is shot down by Lasifer who emerges from a window, firing his Bow & Arrow. The policeman finishes the last of his HKG36 ammo and quickly draws his Bow while withdrawing into the safety of the building. Wassboss and his remaining user then move on to the building. The user soon enters the alley and engages the policeman, but Wassboss quickly puts him down from behind with a strike from his Machete. Wass then motions for the user to move into the house while he frees his knife from the dead policeman's back. The user moves into the house, but sees nothing. He motions for Wassboss to come in, but is soon attacked by Lasifer, who stabs his bowie knife through the front of his chest. Wass walks into the office until Lasifer comes to his side, fires his bow right into Wass' chest. After Wassboss slumps down and dies, Lasifer shouts "For Buttville!" in victory. Winner: Lasifer Category:Blog posts